


Untitled Tag for Nightmare

by Burningchaos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small Episode tag for Nightmare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Tag for Nightmare

Darkness blanketed the room. Dean lay on his bed, sleepless. The odd sounds of a muffled television, the occasional shout, or moan were layered underneath the restless sounds Sam was making. Dean knew, without even seeing, that the sheets were twisted around his brother's sweat-soaked body. It was like this every night.

Faking sleep was an art he perfected years ago. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep this up. How much longer he could hide the worry and fear. His endless quips were stretching thin. Dean could feel the weight of his façade crumbling. Sam never knew. Dean made sure of it.

Fear unlike he had never known was eating him away. It snaked its way through him like cancer, blackening his mind and soul. He had been afraid before. With all the things he had done and seen it was impossible not to be. But this was different.

Sam would always be his brother. Nothing could change that. Except Sam was slowly becoming something else. Dean wasn’t sure what, or if it was a good thing.

Visions and doubt plagued his brother. When Sam had told him about moving the cabinet he brushed it off. Dean had done his job. He had made a joke, and Sam had smiled. For a moment, Sam wasn’t thinking about the unknown powers growing within him.

Dean knew he was slowly faltering under the weight of his fears. He wasn’t sure if he was strong enough not too, and he hated that. He loved Sam; god… how he loved his little brother, but sometimes he hated him too. He hated that it was Sam at the root of his oncoming breakdown.

What he hated most of all… the nightmare that stole his sleep was the thought that Sam might not come out of all of this alive.


End file.
